The New World Order
by StanSTAAAAAN
Summary: The family tree was pruned of my name and the very thought of me became a nightmare in the minds of those who loved me. I am Celebrian 1st born daughter of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen and this is the story of how my love for the unconventional became my undoing.


The New World Order

Flora

* * *

How my life became a story that would be banned from the lips of every decent citizen in the West begins like thus: I was the type of miserable only someone born to extraordinary wealth could feel, and though I had a family who loved me, suitors who would kill for my hand, and splendors that were immeasurable in value, inside me was a void no treasure could fill. During my days as Princess of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, I cared not for jewels, or of fragrant oils, or even beautiful gowns, I refused to bask in the loathsome vanity, and soul crushing nationalism my privilege forced upon me. Instead I found every flaw in the Citadel's sentinel and made for the lowest levels of my father's city. There I cast aside my title and became a simple hooded street wench named Flora, and through her I developed an insatiable appetite for mind altering potions.

If you lived in Minas Tirith and wanted to experiment with every elixir the South had to offer the West you called upon Igorin Styes, everyone who partook knew this so I certainly did. It was Igorin whom I would seek out on my nightly ventures and from him I would find a cure for my self-pitying misery. Igorin provided the perfect liberation from ones nightmare all wrapped up conveniently in a little vial, for he traveled to the furthest reaches of Middle Earth to acquire the most exotic of essences. How he managed to smuggle poison past the Main Gate of Minas Tirith and into the underground market was an art he was so respected for. A lot of good men lost their lives in the battle of Minas Tirith, but old Styes was proof that the world was not a just place, and honorable men died for immoral ones to flourish.

"It's called Tar Flora my dear; ye cut it up and snort it up like so." Igorin took out an impressive knife and chopped what looked like golden salt into a fine powder before pressing his red nose to the table. Instantly his eyes became cake plates and I could see that his pupils became like large black pools with only a thread of grey on the shores.

It was so very pretty this powder, so I threw silver on the table with not a care for how much for I had heaps of coinage to spend and by the way Igorin smirked his brown grungy teeth it was just the right amount; surely he privately thanked whatever noble it was foolish enough to let a daughter like me out of their sight. He leaned forward breathing in my scent, he did this often, and I only tolerated it because he had the best of what I needed, and I could trust him to keep his mouth shut about how much coin I carried on my person; after all Flora was a mere street girl, not some haughty princess from the Citadel.

"They mine it from the tainted caverns in the Far East, and they mix it with turmeric, tha's why it's gold." Igorin explained "Burns at fers' but ye won't feel anything after that. Ye'll be the wind beneath an eagle's wings dearie- I promise ye that!" He spoke so fast I could barely keep up, and he passed his tongue over his lips often, too often if you asked me.

My hand's were dainty and feather soft in those days, and the first time I reached for Tar they trembled with excitement; I all but snatched the offered knife with the golden powder that shimmered in a perfect little mound. I brought the knife to my nose and took a long elegant sniff. "Eru, it burns!" I screamed for how badly it hurt, I had to pinch my nostrils shut because every fiber of my being wanted to sneeze Tar out.

"That it does my dear, that- it- does; it will light a fire beneath ye too!"

Igorin was right, for as soon as the pain began it was over, and a wash of arousal overwhelmed my body so I was glad men did not have the noses of Orcs, because in that moment I wanted to do things no decent maiden would do before marriage. It was glorious freedom, and I felt sustained beyond what any bread could offer. Forget the Ruling Ring, this was precious! "I want more!" I pounded the table with the wide frenzied eyes that Tar lent, warning him not to disobey.

"Yer a forest fire Flora. That was a good-sized line fer a girl yer size, give it a bit, may feel like ye need more now but ye don't yet."

I should have heeded his warning but I did not, instead my voice was that of a stranger, cold and dangerous. "Igorin, I- want- more!"

Igorin shrugged deeply, then prepared for me another line muttering, "Ye always have the coin for it, so who am I to deny ye, just don't die on me, milady."

This time there was no burning, my nose and mouth were numb. I knew only a pleasure that merged into every corner of my existence; nothing could hurt me but staying idle. I let out a gale of laughter that would move the ships of Dol Amroth, my heart bursting with love for this crooked little man. "Igorin, you fool, let us walk for a while; I'd love ale you know!"

We did not walk so much as glide over the flagstone streets for how fast we went about it; we leaned heavily into each others arms and could do nothing but laugh. I was so inebriated I did not mind the waste that lay on the stones, my rich black boots became damp with muck and manure; I felt beautiful.

We choose a pub at random; all of the drinking holes in the slums had its brigands and whores, and in them treasures were not hoarded in chests but went into the body and made fools of us all. I bought drinks, and choose for us a table in a darkened corner at the very back; I had no intention of sharing this wonderful new drug and I wanted Igorin's stories of evil lords and growling dark minions all to myself. If mother knew of the things that fascinated me perhaps she would have listened to father and never let my Uruks into the kingdom.


End file.
